sgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Month 0.5
Althought not a week by catagory, Month 0.5 was the month-long space inbetween Week 0, and Week 1. It was a crucial step for the members of the SGK to gather necessary reasources to uphold the SGC, and "disappear" from the world at the end of it. Synopsis Preasure and excitement mounting after the expedtion of Week 0, the crew of the not-yet named SGK prepare for long-term habitation of the cavern they discovered, ultimately leading up to their "death" in the eyes of the world. Week 1 of 4 Week 1 saw the primary stages take place. The purpose and use of each segment of the SGC was detailed, including (but not limited to) habitation areas (A one large room per person), several areas of storage, a (future) kitchen/dinning/ lounge area, laboratories for study, etc. Other steps include the gathering of resources found at home﻿, the purchasing of needed objects, and the modifcation of aparati to make usable items for future needs. It was discovered in the early days of this week that there was no form of ventilation in the cavern, the oxgen never being recyled. The problem was partially resolved by installing a Hydroponics Lab in one of the allocated storage areas, where a variety of vegetables were planted. Ben, however noted that this wouldn't convert sufficient oxygen supplies, and still didn't destroy harmful particles in the air, such as dust, mould and contagions. He fixed the issue the best he could by creating and installing a homemade Calcium Hydroxide system for converting CO2 into oxygen, and a homemade electromagnetic eilter to clear dirty air. Although the devices had their issues, they ultimately were the life support system of the SGK for the first few months of work. Week 2 of 4 ﻿Week 2 saw a camping trip so that the trio could have an long, uninterupted period of time to look at the base and do furthur work. Only lasting 2 days (and one night), valuable planning for the following weeks was done. Further reasources were also placed in the cave. Week 3 of 4 Also abbrieviated the "Weapon Week," as the name suggests, the week focused on weaponry. Certain weapons were homemade (although not nearly as effective as military grade), namely grenades, explosives etc. It was obvious that to do something as large as going to other worlds that proper weapons would be needed. Mike's family had a few guns (albeit slightly old), so the Heist on the Hunt Residence was put into action (having been planned the week prior). After the raid, the SGK now had working guns, but low ammunition. Week 4 of 4 The final week of Month 0.5, this week saw the most important events of the month unfold. After checking that all resources were in place, the trio began the primary stages of faking their deaths. After sucessfully "dieing," one of the most important documents was written: the SGK Charter, which outlines all protocols the SGK must follow. To finish, Ben finally coins the name SGK. Notes From the end of Month 0.5 until proper life support is set up within the SGK, the "Basic Living" protocol is intiated Category:Weeks